memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet uniform
The dress uniform was worn on many more occasions than are listed here. --Shran 12:32, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Gallery or Essay version Being as we've seen many different dress uniforms, it seems that this will eventually have more pictures. So should we have a written out w/pictures page like "Starfleet uniform", or have the written part, and then have a gallery for them like in "Assignment patch"? - AJHalliwell 14:46, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) : From the discussion we had here, I think that when we split up the page based on uniform eras, each of the dress uniforms will fit onto those pages. But then again, that conversation is about two weeks old, and no work on splitting has been done yet - so I don't know. — THOR 01:10, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) I just updated specific dilineations on the various Dress uniforms I hvae information on. If you'd still like to split it up betwen eras, I've made it relatively easy to do that. Plus the descriptions allow the reader to envision what the uniform might look like since full body pictures may not be availible. Hope it helps. User: JYHASH 04:08, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Non-canon info? This paragraph: '' The wearing of awards and medals was re-instated, and the duty uniform's turtleneck was replaced by a black mandarin collar with gold edging. The duty uniform's belt was also omitted for the dress uniform. It is generally held that these uniforms were still in active use throughout the use of the maroon duty jackets, even though the duty uniforms themselves went through a number of changes (i.e. the elimination of the division turtle neck, the elimination of the belt, etc.)'' Seems noncanon to me. I have not read anything of the sort except for comic books. Any sources? Yahnatan 04:41, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :Most of this seems conjectural to me. Examples: :"The early 2200's dress unifom was similar to the standard duty tunic, but featured a V-neck collar edged in gold braiding. A similarly-colored turtleneck was to be worn underneath. A cap displaying the insignia of the officer's starship was an optional accessory." :- Aside from the one jail guard in ST3, when have we ever seen a uniform with a hat? When have we ever seen a dress uniform from the 2200-2260 period? :Cite for any of the following?: :"There was a general lack of dress uniforms in the 2270's, as a more relaxed atmosphere was adapted in the uniform transitions. Pastel jumpsuits were adopted as standard uniforms, but were generally regarded as too informal and and a shift to new uniforms occured in the mid-2280's. Supposedly, the Dress Uniforms during that time period were similar to the uniform worn by Admiral Kirk at that time consisting of the new division colors and a more formal cut. The dress uniform was also one of the only uniforms of that era to use a pin badge for an insignia, rather than a patch." :"After the uniform change to the universal maroon jackets in the 2280's, the dress uniform changed once again. This time adopting the same wrap around tunic, but of universal color. The wearing of awards and medals was re-instated, and the duty uniform's turtleneck was replaced by a black mandarin collar with gold edging. The duty uniform's belt was also omitted for the dress uniform. It is generally held that these uniforms were still in active use throughout the use of the maroon duty jackets, even though the duty uniforms themselves went through a number of changes (i.e. the elimination of the division turtle neck, the elimination of the belt, etc.)" :"When the uniforms eventually changed in 2351, the dress unforms were changed in color but only slightly in structure... The pants of the tunic were also specific to the uniform, being tighter than regular duty trousers." - Look at screencaps- they're not pants at all, they're footed stockings. :All of the above seems to me to be complete conjecture/fanon. Roundeyesamurai 15:46, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::The v-neck thing was seen in "The Cage", but the other has not been seen or described to my knowledge. I will therefore delete it. Yahnatan 21:39, 19 May 2006 (UTC) It was? With the cap and all? Screencap? Roundeyesamurai 03:08, 20 May 2006 (UTC) :Not with the cap. That was in Pike's quarters on the Enterprise. Yahnatan 19:01, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Dividing up the article? I don't mean into seperate articles, but I do think that the article should be divided up into sections. Each section would have a picture, a description, then sources and examples. What does everyone else think?--Vercalos 09:51, 4 March 2006 (UTC) *I tried doing this, bu the only good pictures I got of the unifroms came from books & magazines, and I got smacked by admins for violating copyright infringement. So UNless you can dins some great screencaps, then I don't think it's gonna happen.--JYHASH 08:03, 30 October 2006 (UTC) *Netflix+Powerdvd should provide as many screen caps as we need. I just dont have the 10 bucks to do it. there will eventually be a picture for the uniforms... it may just take a while (unless someone wants to make em in poser and license them to MA, and even then, screen caps are preferred). The lack of pictures isn't stopping anyone from reformatting the content, however. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 12:20, 30 October 2006 (UTC) The Uniform timeline with pictures The Voyager was launched 2371 while the Episode was 2376. Why is it dated in 2376 when Voyager has Federation uniforms and laws from 2376 only? Question about 2260's dress uniform How is the women's dress uniform different from the standard duty uniform. The picture includes a picture of Areel Shaw in "Court Martial," but the text lacks a comparison of her "dress uniform" to a standard uniform.– Enterprise1981 20:14, 30 August 2007 (UTC) PNA This article appears to be rather messy - aside from being apparently incomplete, the article's written style needs to be made less informal, and the "Usage" section incorporated into the design section; the images at the bottom need to be turned into a gallery. I've removed the redirect from dress uniform and created its own article, as there are more examples - such as the Bajoran dress uniform - that need to be referenced there. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I've combined the Usage and Design sections and changed the image tables into image galleries. I will try and clean up the rest tomorrow. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Redundant/Merge? It seems to me that this page is somewhat unnecessary, since each era of Starfleet Uniforms has a section devoted to Dress Uniforms, and this page is such a mess that perhaps we should redirect "Starfleet Dress Uniforms" to "Starfleet Uniforms" and people can find their way to the particular eras themselves. Any thoughts? -Randy 00:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree with the year old post above. - Archduk3:talk 21:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::I oppose a merge. The term "Starfleet dress uniform" should have its own article although this one needs a lot of work. – Tom 10:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::: You say it should, but give no explanation. --Alan 16:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) : "It seems to me that this page is somewhat unnecessary, since each era of Starfleet Uniforms has a section devoted to Dress Uniforms". I think that really says it all. This entire page is redundant, since all this information is elsewhere. - Archduk3:talk 16:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: I meant Tom, since his unjustified "vote" is the article's only saving grace. --Alan 16:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) White dress uniform The white dress uniform seen in Insurrection, Nemesis, and Inter Arma Silent Legis much more closely resembles classic military mess dress, typically used for evening formal events... and given that all the times we've seen it are "evening" affairs like dinners and banquets, would it not be more appropriate to call it "Starfleet Mess Dress"? – JoeZasada 18:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we can ever know much more about the Decorations worn on uniforms Friends, based on what I have seen on this issue I have to reach the above conclusion. Canon info on Starfleet ribbons, medals and awards is extrememly limited. I am willing to conclude that during the Original Series the dress uniforms were meant to parallel the military standard of "dress uniforms" of the day. This has always included, in the 20th Centuries, ribbons and medals. Some one in the wardrobe department must have noted this and created the triangular devices...probably meant to be "service ribbons" and the wear of one substantial "medal." I think the meaning of those awards is lost. I have examined them to see if there are some similiar ones (after all on military uniforms people often have the same ribbons owing to having served in the same or similar events or earning the same award) I see some of this in the triangles. The Ribbons worn during Star Trek VI at Starfleet Commander and Generations by a flag officer on the USS Excelsior during the initial ceremony seem to have served as merely "window dressing." I say this because if posted matierals stating that Col West from Star Trek VI was meant to be a satire of Lt Col Oliver North, who as a U.S. Marine Lt. Col. wore many ribbons in his testimony before congressional committees. Also, the Cold War's End parallels...Cold Warriors, like General Curtis LeMay in the US and several Soviet Generals of the time, wore ribbons and decorations. Unless there is some episode of some yet to be produced program where an Instructor at Star Fleet Academy gives a detailed presentation of these awards...we will only be left to speculate.